Cade Skywalker
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Legacy Era Campaign Guide Affiliations: The Fringe, The Jedi, Deliah Blue Cade is the last of the Skywalkers, and like his predecessors, The Force is strong in him. And, like many of them, he struggles to find his way between The Dark Side and The Light Side. Temperamental and often selfish, Cade tries to suppress and forget his lineage after the Ossus masacre. After losing his father, Kol Skywalker, Cade uses an extraordinary healing power that taps into The Dark Side of The Force to save his dying Master, Wolf Sazen. Fearing the temptation of The Dark Side, Cade abandons The Jedi and, through necessity, falls in with a pirate gang that rescues him after his ship is destroyed in space. Cade, pretending to be a fellow scavenger, proves his worth by helping the pirates sack the ruined Jedi Academy on Ossus. Cade becomes an enthusiastic and effective bounty hunter in the years that follow, working alongside his on-and-off lover Deliah Blue and long-time friend Jariah Syn out of his ship, [[The Mynock|The Mynock]]. Cade soon discovers that the Skywalker Legacy is not so easily cast aside, as the remaining Jedi and the new Sith take interest in his lineage and abilities. After battles with Darth Nihl and Darth Talon, Cade quickly concludes that he needs to return to his Jedi training, if nothing else than for self-defense. His old Master, Wolf Sazen, agrees to restart his training in the ruins of the Ossus Academy. The training exposes Cade's tormented psyche and age-old fears. In an effort to right a previous wrong, Cade abandons his training once again in order to save Hosk Trey'lis from The Sith. However, The Sith are waiting for him, and Cade is captured in the Sith Temple on Coruscant. For a time, he pretends to go along with Darth Krayt's teachings, learning much about the Sith Lord, his enemies, and even his own unusual healing abilities. Ultimately, Cade is unable to save Hosk from Darth Krayt, but he escapes the Sith Temple with the help from a mother he didn't know existed, and his mostly loyal friends. With each new experience and exploit, Cade becomes less of the selfish, credit-hungry bounty hunter and more the respectful crusader, determined to settle old debts. However, given his personality and past, it is a sure bet that his future will remain unsettled and dangerous for a long time to come. Cade Skywalker Statistics (CL 11) Medium Human Jedi 3/Scout 5/Soldier 1/Bounty Hunter 2 Destiny Points: 2; Force Points: 5, Strong in the Force; Dark Side Score: 4 Initiative: '+13; '''Senses: 'Perception: +11 'Languages: '''Basic, Huttese, Shyriiwook (Understand only) Defenses Reflex Defense: 28 (Flat-Footed: 25), Fortitude Defense: 27, Will Defense: 24; 'Block, Deflect Hit Points: 115, Damage Threshold: 27 Offense Speed: '''6 Squares '''Melee: Unarmed +10 (1d6+6) Melee: 'Lightsaber +11 (2d8+6) '''Ranged: 'Double-Barreled Blaster Carbine +11 (3d8+7) 'Ranged: 'Double-Barreled Blaster Carbine +6 (3d8+7) and Double-Barreled Blaster Carbine +6 (3d8+7) with Double Attack '''Base Attack Bonus: +7, Grab: '+9 '''Attack Options: 'Double Attack (Rifles) '''Special Actions: Familiar Foe (+1), Hunter's Mark, Power of the Dark Side Force Power Suite (Use the Force +12): ''Dark Transfer'', Force Disarm, Force Thrust, Move Object Base Stats Abilities: 'Strength 13, Dexterity 15, Constitution 18, Intelligence 14, Wisdom 13, Charisma 14 'Talents: Acute Senses, Armored Defense, Block, Deflect, Hunter's Mark, Improved Initiative, Power of the Dark Side Feats: Armor Proficiency (Light), Double Attack (Rifles), Force Sensitivity, Force Training (2), Martial Arts I, Skill Training (Survival), Strong in the Force, Weapon Focus (Lightsabers), Weapon Proficiency (Lightsabers), Weapon Proficiency (Pistols), Weapon Proficiency (Rifles), Weapon Proficiency (Simple Weapons) Skills: Acrobatics +12, Initiative +12 (May reroll, must take second result), Perception +11 (May reroll, must take second result), Pilot +12, Survival +11, Use the Force +12 Possessions: Blast Vest (+2 Reflex), Kol Skywalker's Lightsaber, Double-Barreled Blaster Carbine (Modified, no Retractable Stock), Datacards, [[The Mynock|The Mynock]] Category:Humans